


Soulless Soulmate

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [134]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Decisions, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Peter Hale, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wasn’t supposed to have a soulmate and he’d accepted it for fuck sake, he’d lived by the idea that he was free to do as he please, and so when he returned to consciousness while edging closer to his thirties he is unpleasantly shocked to see the dark figures now attached to his skin. Perhaps if these marks, the wolf and the human, had appeared ten or more years ago he wouldn’t have been so keen to brush the existence of his soulmate off, but as it were he didn’t want to have anything to do with the little shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 15Minutes is back again, with stories scribble with the agonizing time limit of 15minutes. This particular fic was my attempt to please my friend who is at the moment carrying the name of Ungodly-Unicorn, she requested something with angst or a dark-fic with Peter and Stiles being soulmates but one (which she expected to be Stiles but didn’t say so) rejects the other who goes a bit mad from it (which was supposed to be Peter but I did not know this due to lack of bloody information) and she wanted there to be an age-difference big enough to sort of make the soulmate thing a bit icky. Well because I wasn’t given the right details I made a few mistakes here…

Until the age of seven Peter Hale hadn’t been aware that there was anything different about him, well anything other than the whole werewolf thing, but then one day while he was pestering his sister to hang-out Talia the apple of their parents eyes snapped at him and said the words that made him aware of the fact he was different.

`You’re such a little pain in the ass Peter, that’s probably why the universe thinks you aren’t worth a soulmate.´

Of course Talia had regretted saying it as soon as the words had dropped from her mouth, she even apologized before their parents came bursting into the living-room where she’d been lounging on the couch watching some dumb show, she was grounded for two weeks even if Peter hadn’t understood what she’d said or the weight of the implication they had on his future. His parents wouldn’t give him any real answers only telling him not to worry about it but never explaining what it was, and so as it always was when their parents thought keeping curious Peter in the dark he’d gone to his sister sneaking into Talia’s bedroom a few days after his mind was sparked with the question of what it was he shouldn’t be worried about; Talia didn’t tell him what it was that made their family look at him with pity in their eyes with the intention of hurting him she wasn’t wired that way, and she made it clear that she didn’t want to hurt him with what she was about to tell him by allowing him to crawl into her bed and settle beside her arms wrapped around her and hers around him, she explained to him about soulmarks and soulmates, she told him not to worry when he asked her if she really though the universe thought he wasn’t good enough for a soulmate.

`I was just being a big meanie Peter, so don’t worry about it. I’m sure that your soulmate will be born any day now. ´

Peter is twelve years old when his parents dragged him off to see a group of Soul Specialists since it wasn’t normal for soulmates to have an age-difference as great as twelve-years, Peter spent two days in the hospital being poked and prodded, he had to go through scans and ultrasounds, his entire body was checked over by a black lights, his dreams were monitored and he had to answer intrusive questions about the dreams he had at night.

The verdict devastated his mother who spent months crying like Peter had died while Peter’s mother cried his father dragged him from one specialist to the next while taking a couple of detours at witchdoctors that claimed they could fix what was broken, his father’s despaired need to make him normal had Peter turning thirteen in some godforsaken country surrounded by people who didn’t speak a word of English.

Peter was as some sad little simpleton in the middle-ages had decided to call soulless, this widely accepted term that had yet to be changed was the reason why so many men women and children were still being burned or stoned alive, tossed off of high buildings or hung, some were drowned while others were buried alive in countries were superstition and a lack of education or common sense ran a mock. Still there were still some countries that called themselves civilized that forbid the likes of Peter to have any real or respectable jobs or standing in society; it wasn’t even uncommon in certain countries that soulless girls and boys were sold to a life of prostitution since the where thought unworthy of ever finding love.

In the end two years are wasted on a search to prove everyone wrong or to fix what was wrong with Peter and when his father finally decides enough is enough he dies during the flight back home, the stress and the sheer exhaustion had finally worn Peter’s father down to the bone and heart; a year later Peter’s mother followed his father not uncommon for soulmates who lost their partner in love as well as death.

Without a soulmate to search or care for Peter was free from some of the burdens that came with the knowledge that out there somewhere there was a person designed all for you, he wasn’t trapped in the search of finding his one true love or having to worry about what his soulmate might think if he dipped his dick in another’s body before marriage or what they might think of Peter’s lust for power. Peter was free to do as he pleased and to focus on his education and profession, he was able to travel as much as he wanted and exploit people as much as he wished without having to worry about upsetting some mate.

He’s perfectly happy and content with being blessed with the freedom he’s granted while watching his sister fret and search for her soulmate only to marry him in weeks after finding the man who was as interesting as a boot to Peter, and as Talia pushed one kid after another out of her body Peter was more than happy about never having to deal with diaper changes and crying kids.

Having no soulmate to burden him allowed Peter to work hard and play even harder which made him happy even if Talia couldn’t understand it.

But then it all goes to Hell one night when Peter was in his late-twenties that was closer to his thirties, he’s in bed with a fellow soulless one which had clear not seen the opportunities Peter had seen in being freed from the burden of a soulmate and there for spent her days selling her body to any man or supernatural creature, certainly she was wise enough to ask for a double in payment if Peter popped a knot inside her. He’s so close, so very close to coming and yes if he wasn’t careful knotting the bitch ridding his dick when suddenly there’s a pain most foul erupting beneath his skin. The last thing Peter remembers before the mercy of unconsciousness washes over him and pulls him under is shoving the whore off of him and the thought that she’d poisoned him.

When Peter returns to consciousness he wishes in all honesty he didn’t do it, his entire body aches all over so much so that even without the killer headache that makes his vision blurry Peter isn’t certain he could move without being sick all over the expensive carpet of his bedroom floor. He feels weaker than ever before and he thinks he might be dying as he struggles to crawl into bathroom where he proceeds to be sick in for almost twenty minutes before passing out in a pool of his own sick as he’d been unable to reach the throne of the smallest room in the apartment, by the time he wakes-up surrounded by stench of his own sick the headache is gone but he’s freezing. Peter knows he should call Deaton as he crawls towards the shower but as he turns the shower on and feels the warm water wash over him where he’s curled up on the tiled floor Peter decides to not call the Emissary, Peter knows if he did call Deaton that Talia’s little lapdog would call her in a heartbeat and the he would have to deal with Talia while he was dying and that just wouldn’t do.

Peter decides as he lays there dying that he would die alone without having to deal with annoying people around.

Peter manages to take a shower even though moving feels like torture to him, and by the time he’s able to drag his body back to bed there’s a horrendous rash on his left forearm but he can’t bring himself to worry about it as he crashes into the messy sheets and darkness takes him once more.

When Peter wakes-up this time in his bed he feels like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but then as he moves he sees it an unwanted blemish on his skin that turns Peter’s blood ice-cold.

After over twenty-years that were far closer to thirty there it is the soulmark his parents had wished for him and which had driven his father into an early grave. He sees red. Perhaps if the mark had appeared then or more years ago then perhaps Peter Hale wouldn’t have gone into a mad rage that forced him to refurnish his bedroom as well as bathroom and frankly the entire apartment because he tore through each room in a blind rage.

It doesn’t take more than a few hours for Peter to makes the decision to have his soulmark removed, the cosmetic procedure was reserved for windows and widowers who’d lost their soulmates and who didn’t want to spend the rest of their lives seeing that mark that had helped them find the love they’d lost but with enough money someone like Peter Hale could easily convince an individual with a weaker moral compass to do as he wished; of course the shady as fuck doctor claimed he agreed to the removal of Peter’s soulmark because of the clear age-difference between Peter and his soulmate. However just because he removed the soulmark didn’t stop the dreams that started five years later.

Now Peter was a bright man and so the moment the little boy with skin that was so very pale and eyes wide and beautiful brown appeared in his dream Peter knew immediately who the little boy picking flowers in the little clearing was, Peter doesn’t want the boy in his dreams or anywhere else in his life and so he decides to shift and frighten the child away. He bolts from behind the trees in his wolf form, he bares his fangs and flashes his eyes but instead of the child screaming in horror or running away the boy leaps happily and the wide brown eyes sparker with delight and the unnecessarily loud voice yells excitedly, `Doggie!´

After a month of having dreams about the little boy who doesn’t care whether or not Peter appears as a wolf of a man, and Peter had tried to frighten the boy in his human for too but although the boy had cried when he’d pushed him on the ground and trapped him beneath his body the boy had said, `You no hult me. I know you no hult me.´ and the boy was right because Peter couldn’t, his wolf wouldn’t, because even if they didn’t want the boy he was theirs. The child visited his dreams every night always talking and asking question, always curious and not at all like the children his sister had birthed or the ones his cousins had; and Peter does feel a sting of regret by the fact that it took this long for his mate to be born because he was certain that if they’d been closer in age he would’ve grown to love his soulmate enough to want him. After months of dealing with this child disturbing his sleep Peter decides to start taking the slightly dubious medication that stopped any dreams from getting through, there were obvious side-affects to such a drug such as a sever decrease in his libido and frankly no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t get hard even with the help of drugs, his mood became vicious so much so that even Talia started to distance herself from him and then there was the rashes that looked more like burns.

Peter isn’t as happy with his life as he’d been before the soulmark had appeared on his forearm, and he takes it out on everyone even a ten year old kid who runs over to him while he was at the store, the kid is dressed in shabby clothes that are far too big on his far too thin body, the child is dirty and disgusting and Peter is certain he’s got lice, yet perhaps a better person wouldn’t have said what Peter did which was, `Get away from me you filthy little bastard. The boy stopped mid-run and just stared up at him with shock and heartbreak which shouldn’t have been a new thing for the boy who’d reeked of sadness and loneliness and above all neglect, but Peter hadn’t been able to stop even then instead he’d continued to say, `I hope you don’t have a soulmark kid because your soulmate will kill himself if he ever sets eyes on you.´

Peter is in his forties drawing closer to his fifties day by miserable day when Peter decides he is done feeling miserable, he stops taking the pills that have killed his ability to dream and to masturbate, he expects to see his mate in his dreams but although he dreams his mate is never in them and that sends him in a panicked chased for answers, he seeks through the soulmate and soulmark database seeking answers, searching through a frustrating amount of wolf and human Celtic-knot marks it takes him a month and the painful process of burning the skin on which his mark had sat over and over again with a torch for the once detested mark to reappear clearly enough for him to be able to scan it onto the date-base that match is found within minutes because.

The image of the wolf and human reaching towards each other appears on the screen, the skin Peter sees there is pale and he reads the words attached beneath the image a couple of times before it settles inside his mind that his mate hadn’t died, but was alive and yet he was no longer in Peter’s dreams. He learns that the boy was born and raised in Beacon Hills but the address he is given causes his stomach to drop,

His mate was locked-up in an asylum, and not just any asylum the worst possible one the one where patients had a track-record of dying under suspicious circumstances or just disappearing, the very one Peter had been trying to get nailed to the cross for allowing his nephews stalker Kate Argent out; they’d nearly all died when she’d decided to try and burn them all up in their beds one night in October a couple of years prior.

Eichen House wasn’t a safe place for anyone with a pulse, and that was where his mate had been locked into.

~*~*~*~

Peter walks into the dayroom of Eichen House a room that was as miserable as everything else about the asylum, a low hum of music more fitting inside an elevator then in a space where people were likely to dwell for hours washed over the small scattering of people all dressed in greys. Peter moves straight towards his soulmate who’d been kicked and beaten and pissed on by life, the young man sits much like the rest do with a blank expression on his face eyes empty of any emotion.

He’d of course been reading up on Stiles’ medical-records and psychological evaluations during the long process of getting Stiles into his care, his soulmate had lost his best friend Scott McCall at the age of six after the boy’s father had in a drunken state pushed the child down the stairs it was also the time when Stiles mother one Claudia Stilinski was diagnosed with a form of Dementia Peter had never heard of, at the age of seven the first suspicions of the boy being abused at home were raised by the school nurse and by the time Stiles was eight-years old his mother was committed into a care-facility where she died a few-years later which seemed to spiral his father into his own version of self-destructiveness; Stiles was eleven-years old when he was taken into care and passed around from one foster home to the next, at the age of fifteen the boy was committed into Eichen House.

Peter approached the boy slowly and cautiously even though the only documented act of violence had been when between the boy and one of his foster parents who’d been convicted of child-molestation and the distribution of child pornography only a week prior, Peter wasn’t certain whether or not the filth had succeeded in doing anything to Stiles while the boy was in his and wife’s care but Peter dreaded that the chances were high of it being so.

The once soft and messy hair had been buzzed down to barely there hair, a practice it seemed performed on boys and girls trapped on the same ward as Peter’s soulmate. Peter noticed there were bruises from restraints around Stiles scarred and pale wrists and when he asked the orderly who was there to assist him if need be why such a thing had been done the man an Alpha by the name of Ennis shrugged his broad shoulders and just said, `He doesn’t like it when we stick the feeding tube in him.´ but then the giant of a man sighs and says, `Listen, just get the kid out, this place just isn’t right you know.´

  
The boy is too thin, too frail, and there’s no life of light left in the eyes that had once been sparkled with life and curiosity and Peter feels his wolf howl mournfully at the loss of the spirit they had once had a taste off, and Peter well he can only fight the tears that threaten to fall.

`Let’s get you home sweetheart.´ is all Peter can say before starting to wheel his wheelchair bound mate away from the rest of the poor souls trapped in Eichen House.


	2. His devotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are with 15min again, but because it seems like my friends have lost their imagination we are diving around old fic's throwing in chapters here and thre like lunatic's, and this fic just got ruined. But anyway, this one was chosen by my friend who is at the moment called Tyrant-Twin who wanted there to be like a tiny look into the life of Peter once he “saved” Stiles, she also wanted for me throw in a few of the characters of the show however I wished to do it was up to me and because I love Boyd and Erica they are obviously in this one which has earned me an exasperated sigh from Tyrant-Twin and some of the others, she also wanted Talia not to be supportive about Peter decision to take Stiles on. And because she liked the idea about Stiles reminding Peter of what he’d said to him all those years ago at the store. So this is what happened, I tried to throw in what she wanted and what I have been wishing to do with this fic. Hopefully this isn’t a too great of a disappointment to everyone who wanted more when it came to this fic.

  
When Peter Hale found his soulmate in less than desirable conditions, when he rescued his poor soulmate from one of the many forms of hell that existed on earth and which like so many other hells on earth was man made, he had held no grand delusion about what the change in venue would do for his skeletally thin life-companion. Peter hadn’t entertained any false hopes about the almost catatonic young man snapping out of his mainly unresponsive state like by some touch of merciful magic. He was clear headed enough to understand the very second he’d looked into those brown empty orbs that seemed devoid of life that there might never come a day when the younger male would respond to him in any way or form.

And yet although Peter did not act foolishly he was called just that by friends and family, he was claimed to be delusional by those few he held close, friends and family believed firmly he was setting himself up for disappointment and heartache as he moved his soulmate into his apartment with the full intention to cater to every need that his soulmate might have, but Peter was no fool for he expected every hardship that was to come and the possibility that his young mate might never talk to him or even smile.

Without high hopes for the future Peter Hale refused to abandon the boy everyone including Peter had forsaken one time or another, Peter didn’t even recoil from the boy during the trying days when the fragile youth went through horrible withdrawals, the severity of Stiles reaction to suddenly losing the  unknown amount of medication, had startled even the handful of doctors and nurses Peter trusted enough to aide in Stiles’ care, and yet he did not abandon his soulmate not even when the younger male vomited all over Peter’s favorite shirt.

Peter wasn’t delusional enough to entertain the thought that once the disturbingly large amount of mind-altering mood-stabilizing, almost paralytic cocktail of drugs left the malnourished body of his soulmate, Peter hadn’t thought for a second that once the drugs had passed through the younger males system that he would be everything Peter had wished him to be.

Peter was called crazy by several members of his own family once they learned about the violent outbursts that were the only time when the motionless and silent form showed any sign of life, and perhaps Peter was a little bit mad after all he never retaliated when Stiles had one of his fits not even when Stiles stabbed him, all Peter ever did unless he laid on the floor thanking his lucky star for being born a human waiting for the wounds that would’ve been lethal if he’d been human was wrap his arms around his mate and wait out the storm that raged within the younger male. Peter never yelled at his mate in anger not even when all his mate was scream and scream like the madman the world and Peter had turned him into, the rare and thankfully few times Peter allowed himself to yell at the damaged boy was when the shattered youth was one step away from taking his final step; anyone would’ve yelled in fear seeing a person they love or just cared about standing on the edge of the roof of an apartment building, and yes Peter did scream for Stiles to stop every time the boy had one of those twisted moments when he attempted to claw his own skin off of his skinny body, but Peter never yelled in anger or frustration only fear and worry.

And while most nights Peter did not sleep through the night peacefully he did not fault his mate for the horrific screams that erupted his pale and fragile body, nightmares violent and horrific became the norm quicker than what Peter thought possible as did devoting most hours of his day taking care of someone else’s needs than Peter’s own.

Regardless of the guidance and lack of support from those he’d called his family and friends, each and every one of them scolding him on his decision to take on such a clearly disturbed individual as his soulmate was, Peter had no intentions of sending his soulmate to one of the many care facilities his sister thought would do well-enough to house the broken boy that didn’t even let Peter into his dreams.

Peter could not and would not abandon Stiles Stilinski again not after everything he’d already been through because of Peter’s rather selfish nature.

The first-year together was a stormy one with many sleepless nights and hours spent healing, but their first year together Peter agreed was difficult one simply because neither one of them truly knew the other and in Stiles case the boy had no reason to trust that Peter wouldn’t take advantage of him, and Peter had to figure out on his own what all the little and big things that could set his mate of such as how the shower would have his mate screaming and crying while soiling himself; Peter had to learn on his lonesome how Stiles became positively soft and pliant in the warm soapy water of a bath allowing Peter to wash his hair and every inch of his body without a single outburst, Peter learned that sounds like screaming or crying would drive Stiles to beat his head against well anything or to start clawing at his own ears, the werewolf also learned that scents like alcohol and coffee trigger Stiles to start clawing at any patch of bare skin, and what pushed the young man to such violent acts like stabbing Peter were foods like soups that didn’t have solid little pieces floating around in it even yogurt without berries in them could get Peter stabbed.

The first year was hell but it was a necessary year to teach Peter how to deal with his mate and it was a year when Stiles had to learn to trust him, but although Peter would never miss that first year he had to admit it helped pave the way for a much easier second-year, then again by the time the second-year rolled around they had managed to figure out what medications worked best for the evident anxiety Stiles continued to suffer from, but regardless the suffering of the first year together Peter didn’t regret taking on his damaged mate.

On their second-year anniversary Peter felt confident enough about Stiles ability to handle at least a small part of the world outside their apartment that he took his still fragile mate for the first time to the park across the street, he thought the change would be appreciated since their days were spent inside their apartment and under the one schedule that seemed to work the best with Stiles, everyday whether it was a good day for Stiles there were six meals each of which were small so not to alert Stiles to the fact that he was having a meal; there was a daily session of physio which were made if Stiles heavily medicated so that Stiles didn’t know to react to Boyd’s touches, then there were the walks around their apartment that took place three times a day.

Peter felt confident enough by the time their second-year milestone arrived that Stiles would be able to handle the walk as much as the stimulation the outside might bring, and yet he was terribly nervous as they made the painfully slow walk from their apartment to the elevator and he may have held his soulmate a little bit tighter and talked nonsense during the ride down; Peter had come to realize only six-months ago that their relationship had reached a point where Peter’s voice could help keep his overly anxious mate calm enough for him to keep the mood and mind altering drugs to a minimum, instead of drugging his mate up to the point that Stiles was behaving as good as a lobotomy patient Peter would just sit and read to his mate when he could not bring himself to come up with worthy things to say.

The werewolf was fairly certain that Stiles was happiest when they sat in the warm light of the sun with Peter reading to him, of course Peter took great care in what he did read to his mate since somethings seemed to agitate him such as Twilight a book he’d in his desperation borrowed from one of his neighbors daughters, Peter also knew that on Stiles’ bad days the first three books of Harry Potter were just the thing to settle the boy down while some of Peter’s private books that were full of mysteries of the world would perk his soulmate right-up up on days when Stiles seemed disinterested in even breathing.

In all honesty Peter was far more nervous about their little outing that day than Stiles or Boyd was, the great big werewolf had agreed to follow them to the park just in case everything went terribly and horribly wrong, and Peter was perhaps hoped that if the outing went well that Boyd would report to their Alpha about how well Stiles was doing; his pack had pretty much abandoned them and Peter was fairly certain that without the pay check Peter gave Boyd that the beta wouldn’t be a part of his and Stiles life, and Peter hoped that by proving that Stiles wasn’t just a horrible baggage on his life and the pack that Talia would come to accept his decision to personally care for his soulmate.

With a short hello to the waiting beta and avoiding the odd glances directed at them Peter and Stiles make their slow walk to the park, it’s a beautiful day with the sky clear blue skies and the air was so very fresh after the days of rain that had been, it seemed almost like mother nature herself was welcoming Stiles, and yet Peter is nervous so much so he nearly calls it all off when Stiles flinches violently when a couple of cars drive past them but he doesn’t instead they keep on moving until they walk into the oasis of green.

The park is calm and still since it is a Monday and most people were still at work or in school and so there are very few things that could set the human off. They walk around for a while before settling down to rest and have a snack, a snack which Stiles decides is better suited to feed the pigeons and ducks that soon flock to them, Peter learns that day that Stiles likes feeding the birds but he also learns that Stiles loves the swings since he catches a glimpse of a sparkle in the brown eyes when he’s pushed on the swings.

Trips to the park become a thing from then on out as do the swings until one day a couple of ridiculously concerned and paranoid parents decide to make a fuss about Stiles visiting the playground, it’s on that day when he has to take his sobbing and frightened soulmate who wet himself after nine months of no accidents that the decision to build a home of their own on the small piece of property that had belonged to Peter since birth arises, and Peter promises his still crying mate as he bathes him clean that he would have his very own swing and birds to feed at their very own home.

Peter has always liked the finer things in life and it would be reasonable to think he would to build a house to mirror his need to flaunt his good taste and finer things, but that was something the old Peter would’ve done, instead of having the construction work taking years Peter settles for a simple house that is easily raised and with only the very necessary of rooms, Peter wants but doesn’t ask for such fancy things like a dining room or a library, there’s no sauna or even a pool, there are only two bedrooms one of which is only there for the possible chance that Stiles might voice one day the desire not to share a room and bed with Peter; the house is smaller than anyone would expect Peter to build but Peter isn’t building house for himself he is building a safe place for his mate, and he sets more effort in the overall appearance of the rooms they do have choosing tiles and cabinets carefully and he doesn’t change his mind not once since he knows any changes would undo the great time the builders are making; Peter also appreciates the way his interior designer Lydia Martine knows what he wants without calling in to check on his opinion, she also keeps to the budget the way Peter would never be able to do on his own.

The house is move-in-ready three months after their third-anniversary, and Peter is confident enough to invite his pack and family over to celebrate the move and to see how much his soulmate had grown and bloomed under his and Boyd’s care, but in the end their only guests are Boyd and his soulmate Erica and their son Mason, and Peter has his suspicions that the only reason Isaac Lahey and his mate Allison and their son Liam are there is because Boyd had asked them; it’s a small get together and Peter feels disappointed in his family even while he feels proud of the way Stiles behaves the whole evening after all Stiles eats on his own and he even laughs a little when Liam does his impression of that infamous `I am Batman´ scene after talking none stop about how cool Batman is compared to Superman.

Peter is proud of his broken soulmate who no longer throws fits when hearing screams or cries, proven by the way he only lifts baby Liam into his arms to hug him when he trips and hits his knee and Peter will forever be grateful for the way Boyd held Isaac back when the beta had made a rush to “save his son” from Stiles. Peter is proud of his soulmate even if he still doesn’t talk and he has those dark days when he is barely responsive, and Peter is ashamed of his family even if Derek and Laura with their mates do drop in a few days later.

They’d had been living in their new home for nearly a month when Peter realized while Stiles took his nap that Peter hadn’t kept his promise to his mate, there was no swing in sight. He could of course drop down in front of his laptop and seek one out but it would take too long and so Peter made one himself just the way his father had once showed him how to do, it’s not a piece of art by no means but it would do once it was hung from the thick branch of the large oak-tree that grew on their property. With a smile on his face Peter climbs the tree, ropes and the wooden board under his arm.

Peter hums happily as he ties the first rope around the thick branch he’s straddled on, thoughts light with the thought of perhaps coaxing a little happy laugh from Stiles once Peter showed him the swing and started to push him on it like he’d done back in that miserable little park, but before he gets the chance to tie the other piece of rope he’s nearly startled right on down from the tree by an unfamiliar voice speaking from below the tree.

`Are you going to kill yourself now? ´

The question is strange enough alone without them coming from the mouth of his soulmate who stands there without shoes on his feet or a jacket on his barely clothed body, and Peter just stares down at the younger male in shock and frankly confusion, disbelief was there too because certainly it couldn’t have been his soulmate asking such a disturbing question.

`What?´ Peter breathes out, his shaky where he sits, he dares not hope that Stiles has finally broken the silence he’s kept for years.

`You,´ Stiles says as he finally looks straight-up at Peter, and for once the eyes aren’t empty but what he sees in those brown eyes of his brown-eyed boy breaks his heart much like waiting for his family to come and celebrate his and Stiles move had done.

`You said that, ´ the boy continues to say and it’s clear years of not talking, not having to use words are causing him a bit of trouble as Stiles takes great care in choosing his words, `my soulmate would kill himself if he – if he ever saw me.´ Stiles stands there clawing at his soulmark anxiously and Peter is perplexed for a minute since he doesn’t understand what his young companion is talking about.

`I – I don’t – I don’t want you to die.´ the young, broken, man says before the tears start to flow, and it’s then as his soulmate starts to apologize between asking him not to die that Peter recalls suddenly the boy dressed in messy clothes with holes in them, a boy too small for the garments covering his dirty little body, and he remembers calling this small pathetic child a filthy little bastard, but what makes him ill is suddenly recognizing the sad eyes of the boy while remembering the harsh and cruel words he’s spoken to the boy who had instinctively sought him out for comfort and possibly protection only for Peter to discard him.

Peter’s stomach drops, his heart breaks as he realizes his past mistake and the part it had to have played in shattering the young man before him, and Peter can do nothing but rush to his dear boys side and apologize for everything he’d said and done all those years ago, all Peter could do as he held his soulmate who no longer felt like skin and bones was swear that he had no intentions of leaving his dear boy ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m not sure how the soulmate thing works in these fic’s so my apology for my version of it. But like in my head your mark will only appear once your soulmate is born so if you are as unlucky as Peter (and he was very unlucky) it might take a few years. And there’s like a general time limit believed to be attached to soulmates like twelve is the tops although I’d think there has been others older but perhaps they’ve just been born in the wrong countries and ended-up dead before their soulmate is born or sold into prostitution and when it appears it’s removed like Peter did. And yes, I was thinking that even if you remove a mark you would still after a couple of years start to have dreams about this other person it’s like a helping hand of the universe to help you find them, like you can somewhat figure out if they speak the same language as you do and to learn about them as a person without being able to ever ask the huge questions like what’s your name and where exactly do you live or maybe you can but when you wake-up you can’t remember it; but you can recall things like the sound of their voice, and the way they smell or talk, how they move and the obvious details of their appearances.  
> I was also thinking, which I sadly do a lot that because it’s not widely known what the effects of the mark removal on the other soulmate Peter caused a great deal of damage psychologically to Stiles even before he rejected him in the store which was a nail in an already slightly nailed coffin, because it would feel like a rejection deep down in your soul you’d know somehow you weren’t wanted.


End file.
